villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xerosic
Xerosic, also known as Dr. Xerosic, (in Japanese: クセロシキ, Xerosicy) is one of five Team Flare scientists in Pokémon X and Y, as well as a hidden antagonist in the Looker sidequest. Biography ''Pokémon X and Y'' Xerosic is one of five Team Flare scientists that are the driving force behind the team. He is the only male Scientist of them all, who has red goggles and hair that makes an impression. He helps Team Flare in changing the world. When the player reaches the bottom floor of Lysandre Labs, Lysandre tells the player they must fight Xerosic, and if they win, they can choose a button to try and stop the Ultimate Weapon. Once the player defeats Xerosic, any button he/she chooses will result in Xerosic turning on the machine. If the blue button is chosen, Xerosic will laugh, and reveal that he has a switch to turn on the machine anyways. If the red button is chosen, Xerosic will say, "You pressed it! You pressed it!" and the machine will be activated. Afterwards, he will not appear until after the Elite Four and Champion are defeated. Looker Sidequest Xerosic initially remains MFA until the chapter where Emma disappears to look for a job. A mysterious cyborg called Essentia starts disguising itself as a human to fight trainers and steal their Pokemon, and also vandalizes a work of art in the Lumiose Art Museum. The player keeps chasing after Essentia, until both the player and Looker corner Essentia. It threatens to kill Emma's Espurr, and just as it is about to do so, Looker takes the hit, and it asks why he protected the Pokemon, and disappears. It is later found out do to info from Malva, a former member of Team Flare, as well as one of the Elite Four, that there is a secret floor on Lysandre Labs. The player invades the area, and gets to a room with many files. As they are read, it is revealed Dr. Xerosic has been trying to fund Team Flare ever since Lysandre's suicide bombing, and put up posters for people to try Project Essentia. The Essentia Suit puts the wearer in a coma-like state, and allows Xerosic to control the person inside of it. Emma read the poster while looking for a job, and accepted it. Reading more shows Xerosic does seem to care slightly for Emma's well-being. Xerosic then barges in the room with Essentia, and has the player fight Essentia multiple times, until it runs out of Pokemon. Looker barges in the room too, and frees Emma from the suit. She sees Looker and Xerosic, and assumes that they were just meeting with each other, leaving the lab in blissful ignorance. Looker arrests Xerosic, and says that before he is taken to the International Police to be taken into custody, that he can have dinner with him and Emma. As Looker is about to leave the Kalos region, he has Emma and the player meet with him and Xerosic, and explains he is a member of the International Police, an organization that has not had much light shed on its identity yet. Doctor Xerosic gives Emma his Pokemon so that she can become a Pokemon trainer, and then leaves the game permanently. ''Pokémon X and Y'' Anime ''Pokémon Adventures'' Xerosic makes his first appearance in the X & Y chapter alongside his fellow Team Flare members. He, Bryony, and Celosia witness the legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal rampage through Vaniville Town during a battle with each other. They note that they need the Pokémon to power their ultimate weapon, but currently have no means as to capture them. Xerosic managed to intimidate Clemont to build a powerful weapon, else his Heliolisk would be hurt. Xerosic left off, preparing Essentia for the operation to move the Xerneas tree. After having completed the project, Xerosic sent Essentia to act as a bodyguard and attack anyone that tries to interfere. However, Essentia was nearly defeated and activated her suit, causing her to look identical like X's friends. Xerosic noticed the function to transform herself took too much power out of the suit and ordered Essentia to retreat. Pokémon 169Crobat Dream.png|Crobat ♂ (formerly) 687Malamar.png|Malamar ♂ (formerly) Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Manga Villains Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Totalitarians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version